


Shadows Rise and I Reach for You

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Presumed Dead, Violence, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Virgil died five years ago. Virgil is here and trying to kill him. Roman doesn't know what to think anymore.





	1. Heroes

Roman stared ahead determinedly. Nousopolis had been experiencing a recent crime wave, and it all seemed to be linked back to the same person. Banks had been robbed, business men had been found murdered in their offices, famous artifacts and paintings had just disappeared from museums.

No one could figure out who was behind it. The only clue was a black rose left behind at each crime scene. The press had started calling them the Shadow because no one ever saw them enter, and no one ever saw them leave.

Roman had made it his personal mission to hunt them down. He was after all the sworn protector of the city, their Prince. And he was sure this Shadow was taunting him. After all, the last three artifacts to vanish had been a sword, a royal scepter, and a crown.

That was why he was here tonight. The Nousopolis Art Museum had prepared a new exhibit, the crowning glory of which was a recently discovered painting of the Princes in the Tower, dating back to the 1400s. Roman was sure the city’s newest criminal would be unable to resist.

He shifted restless where he was crouched on the ceiling beam. He had never really done a stakeout before. Normally he dealt with situations already in progress. But given the Shadow’s slippery nature, the only way he’d catch him is if he was already lying in wait. Still, he wished he could get it over with.

Just as he suppressed yet another sigh, there was a small flutter of movement at the edge of his vision. His focus now razor sharp, Roman gazed intently at the spot. Finally, his patience was going to be rewarded.

Out of the darkened hallway stepped a menacing figure. Studying him, Roman couldn’t help but to think that the name Shadow had been more apt than the media had realized. The Shadow was dressed in a body suit mottled in shades of dark grey and black. He also had ragged black cloak wrapped around his body, the hood of which kept his features concealed from Roman’s eyes.

Determined to defeat the other quickly and hopefully without too much damage. Roman leapt from the rafters, floating down to land directing in front of the Shadow.

“Tsk, tsk” he said, a confident smile on his face, “Don’t you know closing hours were at 9.”

The Shadow scoffed.

“Really that’s what you’re going with?” he drawled. “I mean I already knew you were stupid, given that it actually took you this long to find me in the first place, but I was led to believe that Prince actually had some charm.”

Roman could feel his fists clenching. Who did this guy think he was?

“We’ll see how smug you are once I’ve dragged you into the light, Shadow,” he snarled, lunging for the other.

But the Shadow dodged seemingly effortlessly.

“You know,” he said, sounding almost bored. “I think the whole stupidity thing must be a citywide epic. Because seriously, Shadow? That’s just so uncreative. Why not something with a little more thought behind it, like Nightmare, or Hades?”

“You’ve murdered three people in the past two weeks, and you’re complaining about what people are calling you,” Roman said in disbelief, as he tried once again to get a hand on the other. But Shadow just kept evading his grasp.

“Well everybody wants to remembered,” Shadow said. “And I have to make my mark somehow.“

“Oh, you’ll be remembered, all right,” Roman promised darkly. “As a pathetic two-bit criminal I easily brought to justice.”

“Brave words from a man, who hasn’t even managed to land a hit,” Shadow laughed, as he dodged yet another blow. “Maybe I should give it try now, show you how it’s done.”

Before Roman could do more than tense his muscles in preparation, a mass of darkness seemed to explode out of Shadow. His cloak now writhed as though it was alive, tendrils spiraling out to dart at Roman, catching and tugging on his limbs, trying to pin them down.

Frantically Roman began to dodge, now entirely on the defensive. But even as he began to duck and weave through the tendril, he struggled to keep his mind focused on the battle.

 _The shadows, he’s controlling the shadows,_ he thought, trying to shake off his shock. _His power, it’s just… just like his._

Roman clenched his jaw, rage beginning to fill him.

 _How dare you,_ he all but screamed internally, his surprise having faded entirely into anger, as he began to beat the shadows back. _How dare you remind me of him!_

“I’m going to destroy you,” he hissed, one of his fists leaving a small crater in the museum’s floor, just barely missing Shadow’s leg.

“I highly doubt that,” Shadow replied, still sounding infuriatingly calm. “After all, you’re too incompetent to even see what’s right in front of you.”

Roman’s eyes narrowed. What the hell was he on about?

“What is see is a criminal who’s going to spend the rest of his life behind bars,” he said darkly. Then one of his hands finally managed to snag Shadow’s arm, dragging the other closer.

But Shadow didn’t seem afraid. Instead he just laughed again, a cold and bitter chuckle.

“You still haven’t figured it out, Princey” he said “And here I thought I once meant something to you.”

Roman frowned, his grip tightening. _He couldn’t mean… There was no way, it was impossible._

But then Shadow’s hood began to melt away, revealing a face Roman hadn’t seen in five years.

“Hello, lover,” Virgil drawled, “I can tell you didn’t miss me much.”

Roman felt his face and hands slacken in shock. Virgil took the chance to push himself away from Roman, leaping across the room to stand by the painting Roman had come to guard.

“Well this has been fun,” he said. “But I have better things to get to.”

With that he grabbed the painting and vanished, sinking into the shadows, leaving Roman alone in an empty room.

Shaking, Roman fell to his knees. This had to be a lie, a trick. He had watched Virgil die!

But despite his desperate denials, his mind kept running over the details of the fight. The control over the shadows, the sarcastic voice, he had even called him Princey.

Closing his eye tightly as a wave of nausea rose up, Roman despaired.

 _Virgil,_ he thought, still struggling to make sense of everything, _what happened to you?_

Roman wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.


	2. Feel Invincible

Roman wasn’t entirely sure how he’d made it back to base. He had a few vague memories of stumbling out of the museum, but that was it.

But he had made it, which was why he was now sitting wrapped in blankets, a cup of tea in his hand as Patton fussed. The empath kept checking him over for injuries, asking again and again, if Roman was sure he hadn’t taken a head wound. Meanwhile, Logan frowned at the two of them, another mug of hot tea in his hands.

Roman still hadn’t told them what had happened. He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. That would make it real. He didn’t want this to be real.

Continuing to ignore Patton’s concern, Roman closed his eyes, letting his head tip back in exhaustion. He could still remember when he’d met Virgil. They been so innocent then.

* * *

 

Roman had snuck out of the house. Sure his mom had grounded him, but he wanted to practice flying again. He was sure he’d figure out how to land properly this time!

He made his way into the woods, happily skipping past the trees. There was a large rock in the center of the woods, he could use that as a jumping off point.

But as he got closer though, he began hearing the sound of loud, taunting laughter. Furrowing his brow in concern, Roman began to creep along more stealthily. As he reached the edge of the clearing, he peered over the bush.

In the center, on top of the rock Roman had planned to jump from, there was bunch of older kids. As Roman stared at them puzzled, one of them moved, revealing a boy Roman’s age cowering in the center, dark tendrils flickering in and out aound him.

“Not so powerful are you now, freak,” one of the older kids spat, grabbing the boy by the collar and dangling him over the edge of the rock. “Think your stupid little shadows will save you now?”

Roman’s eyes grew wide. He had to do something! He only hoped that he’d be able to get high enough. He wasn’t that good at getting off the ground yet. But he shoved aside his doubt, and took a deep breath. He could do this.

Just as the bully began to let his grip slip, and the boy screamed, Roman took off running, taking an enormous leap…

And then he was flying!

Soaring determinedly upwards, Roman caught the boy. He immediately latched on to Roman’s neck, his hands scrabbling frantically. Roman had done it, he’d saved the day. Now came the hard part, landing.

But Roman had an idea. Instead of trying to land on the ground like he normally did, Roman let himself barrel into the kids on top of the rock. As he slammed into them in full force, Roman made sure to keep his arms carefully locked around the boy in his arms.

Once he’d stopped tumbling, Roman pushed himself up, and set down the boy behind him to glare at the bullies.

“Get out of here, you meanies!“ he yelled, puffing up his chest.

The three stunned looking boys scrambled to their feet.

“Fine,” one of them yelled, “You can be freaks together!”

With that they ran off. Roman watched them go before turning to the boy behind him.

“Are you alright?” he asked worriedly, kneeling down in front of him. “They didn’t hurt you did they? My name’s Roman, I’m eight, and I can fly, and I’m super strong. They said something about shadows, is that what was around you earlier? That’s so cool! Can you show me?”

Roman stopped his babble of words when he realized that the kid hadn’t responded yet, but was just staring at him with wide eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked again, now even more concerned.

“I’m, I’m okay,” the kid finally stammered out. “Um, my name’s Virgil. I’ll be eight in four months, and I can sort of control shadows, I guess.”

“Can you show me?” Roman said excitedly.

Still looking hesitant, Virgil cupped his hands. A small ball of darkness formed within them, drifting upwards to create a small tendril that waved at Roman.

Roman felt his grin widen.

“That’s awesome!’ He gushed. “I’ve never met anyone else with powers before! But you’re just like me. Hey, we should become superheroes!”

“Really?” Virgil said, looking up at Roman with surprised awe

Roman nodded.

“Yeah, we just need cool names,” he said.

“You should be Prince,” Virgil piped up, before blushing a bit. “Because, well you were just like fairy tale prince when you saved me.”

“I love it!” Roman shouted, “What about you?”

Virgil frowned.

“I don’t know" he mumbled, “I can’t think of anything good.”

“That’s okay,“ Roman assured him. “We can figure it out later. let’s go practice!”

As Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand, he struggled to keep himself on the ground. Right now, with his new friend by his side, he felt like he could do anything.

* * *

 

Roman skidded around the corner. Valerie had told him that some kids had cornered Virgil out behind the theatre. Despite Roman protecting him as best he could, Virgil was still bit of a bully magnet. And there were a lot of bullies in middle school.

Roman could see Virgil ahead of him, his back up against a wall. He clenched his fists, prepared to dive in, but then-

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Darkness exploded out from Virgil, pushing back the bullies that surrounded him. One of them, the one that had been closest to Virgil, slammed against the opposite wall, falling to the ground unconscious. The other bullies now covered in scrapes and bruises, were quick to book it.

Normally Roman would go after them, make sure they really had learned their lesson, but his concern was with Virgil, who had dropped to his knees and was now staring at the unconscious bully in horror.

“Hey, Virgil” Roman said gently, putting one hand on his shoulder. “Virgil, you okay?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Virgil whispered. “I didn’t mean to, I just wanted them to go away, and I hurt him, and I didn’t mean to, and I’m sorry. And oh god, Roman what did I do?”

“You defended yourself,” Roman told him, dropping down to wrap his arms around Virgil.

“But I lost control!” Virgil protested. “Again! And this time I hurt someone, what if this happens again?”

Roman suppressed a frown. It was true, Virgil did have trouble controlling his powers. Over the last three years, Roman had gotten better with his powers, with only the occasional misjudged strength or bad landing. But Virgil frequently lost control, especially when he got emotional, shattering glass, ripping curtains, breaking plates, etc. So Virgil’s fear wasn’t that far-fetched.

But then Roman had an idea.

“We should go flying,” he declared.

Virgil’s expression changed from horror to confusion. “Wha-why? Roman, I hate heights.”

“And that’s why you should do it,” Roman nodded decisively.

“You’re insane,” Virgil hissed. “What if I lose control? What if I hurt you?”

“That’s the point,” Roman grinned at him. “You’re worried about losing control. Well this is my way of showing you that you don’t have to worry. Because if you can face your greatest fear and keep it together, you’re going to be fine.”

“And if I can’t?” Virgil said flatly. “If I can’t keep it together.”

Roman looked dead into Virgil’s eyes.

“I trust you,” he said firmly.

Virgil held the gaze for a few minutes more, before finally looking away, his cheeks red.

“Okay,” he said quietly. “I’ll try it. Just don’t drop me”

Roman struggled to keep a stupid grin off his face.

“I would never,” he swore, holding out his arms. “Hop on.”

As Virgil hesitantly climbed into his arms, Roman felt as though his heart might burst, it was pounding so hard. And as they took off, with Virgil clinging even tighter to him, Roman fought to keep the blush off his cheeks.

“See,” he whispered softly, “Told you it’d be okay. We’re fine”

“Yeah,” Virgil mumbled, “I guess we are.”

Roman beamed. He was on top of the world.

* * *

 

Roman couldn’t stop pacing. Virgil would be here any minute. He paused to check his reflection in the mirror again. He had to look perfect.

Today was Roman’s sixteenth birthday. While he was having a big celebration on Sunday, he’d decided to spend his actual birthday with Virgil. They were going out on a picnic.

Roman had planned everything, from his wardrobe, to the food, to the location. Everything was in place. He could only hope that everything with Virgil would work out just as well.

Just then the doorbell rang. Roman sprang to open it. And sure enough it was Virgil waiting on his doorstep, a badly wrapped present in hand.

“Hey,” he drawled, thrusting the package forward. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you,” Roman smiled at him. “Here I’ll grab the picnic basket and we can head out.”

As he headed towards the kitchen, Virgil trailed after him, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“So where are we going anyway?” he asked.

“You know that big rock in the forest,” Roman said absent-mindedly, as he grabbed a few last minute items. “We’re going there.”

“Sounds good,” Virgil replied softly, “Sounds good.“

When they finally arrived, Roman was quick so spread out the picnic blanket, and pull out the food.

“Wow,” Virgil said, eyeing the spread in disbelief. “You’re sure you’ve got enough food there?”

Roman rolled his eyes.

“I can always put the leftovers in the fridge,” he huffed. “Now come on, sit down,’ he whined, pulling at Virgil’s arm.

Chuckling a little, Virgil let himself be tugged, until Roman had him right by his side. Roman smiled at him, as he pulled the strawberries closer. So far, so good.

But as they were finishing their lunch and were preparing to pull out dessert, things started to go wrong.

“Oh come on,” Roman wailed up at the clouded sky, where rain was starting to come down. “On my birthday, really!”

“Here, I’ve got it,” Virgil said, reaching out his hands. A wave of black spread out from them, forming a perfect dome, keeping the two of them dry.

Virgil let his hands drop.

“That should hold for at least an hour,” he said turning towards Roman, “Sorry it’s not as what you were looking forward to though.”

Roman shook his head, his eyes filled with awe.

“No, it’s perfect,” he said. "It’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

“No, you are,” Roman said seriously, clasping one of Virgil’s hands in his. “You really, really are. You are so amazing. For as long as we’ve known each other, you’ve made me feel like no one else has. Like I was invincible, that I could do anything, even become as superhero like we joked about when were kids.”

“God, Princey,” Virgil whispered, but Roman held up a finger.  
“No, just let me finish first,” he said before taking a deep breathe. Here went nothing.

"I may have been the one to save you when we first met, but Virgil, you are my hero. You make me feel brave, and strong, and confident. And that’s why I’m hoping that I’m not making some huge mistake right now-“

“It’s not. You’re not.” Virgil blurted out, cutting Roman off.

“Really?” Roman managed to say, desperately hoping this wasn’t a dream.

Virgil laughed, the sound a little wet.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Roman was more than happy to comply.

* * *

 

Roman was staring at the ceiling of his dorm room, pointedly avoiding thinking about homework. He glanced over at Virgil, who was playing on his phone. They had been in college for a month, and so far it was good. Luckily they had both fallen in love with the same one. Beyetou University had a great theatre program for Roman, and well, Virgil had mentioned the financial aide, but not his major.

Roman rolled over and started him

“So what do you want to do?” He blurted out.

“Crawl into the shadows and never come out. It’s easier than linear algebra,” Virgil replied without missing a beat, glancing up from his phone.

“Why are you taking that again?” Roman asked, legitimately curious.

“I needed it for Gen. Ed. credit, and I wanted to get math out of the way before I forgot everything from high school,” Virgil admitted. “But since I forgot when my registration time was, all the other math classes were full.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Roman hummed. “But seriously, what do you want to do? Like major-wise? I’m, of course, going into theatre.”

“Yeah, no duh,” Virgil snorted, "You’ve only wanted to since forever. But I don’t know, I’m not really good at anything.”

“Ok, that’s a lie.” Roman said indignantly, "You’re good at lots of things. Come on, there must be something you’re interested in, something you want.”

“Well, I guess… “ Virgil trailed off, ducking his head. "No, it’s stupid.”

“Tell me” Roman said, sitting up.

“It’s just,” Virgil began slowly, "I’d just really like to leave my mark on the world, but in a good way. Be remembered for more than just hurting people.”

Roman could feel his heart melting. This boy. He smiled at Virgil, before pulling him into a kiss.

When they finally broke for air, he said with a wink and a grin, “Well maybe we’ll both end up being superheroes like we said when we were kids.”

Virgil snorted, flopping back on the bed.

“Yeah right, Princey, that’ll happen.” he drawled, "You’re so full of it”

“That’s what she said,” Roman replied teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Virgil glared at him. “I will smother you with this pillow,” he threatened. “Shut up!”

“Make me,” Roman replied smugly, laughing as Virgil lunged at him.

The two wrestled for a minute, before Virgil finally managed to pin Roman down. Roman could only grin at him in response, not at all sore about losing.

“You know I love you,” he said suddenly, letting his voice fill with the awe he always felt.

Virgil turned beet red, looking away.

“Yeah I love you too, you dork,” he muttered, before leaning down to press his lips to Roman. Roman smiled into the kiss. He had the best boyfriend.

* * *

 

“Virgil?” Roman called out quietly, knocking on the door. “Come on, open up.”

“Go away,” came the muffled shout.

Roman sighed. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said firmly. “And I will break the lock if I have to.”

There was a pause, and then the door swung open revealing red-eyed Virgil.

“You should just stay away from me,” he muttered, trying to scrub the remains of tears off his face.

“Now you’re just talking nonsense,” Roman said shaking his head, reaching his arms out to pull Virgil into a hug. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Virgil just laughed bitterly.

“Really?” he muttered sarcastically into Roman’s shoulder. “Because it sure seems like it. I’m the one who couldn’t keep my cool. Couldn’t keep my power in check. I’m the one who hurt that guy.”

“He was harassing you,” Roman said, “You were scared, it’s understandable.”

“When I was 11 maybe,” Virgil said, pulling back. “But I turn 21 in a week! I shouldn’t be having these problems anymore. I just keep on hurting people!”

“Virgil..”

“No, Roman, I’m serious” Virgil said, his voice cracking in distress. “What if there’s something wrong with me? What if this is the only thing I ever do, the only thing I’m ever good at?”

“That’s a lie,” Roman broke in. “You are so much more than this. So much more than your powers even. I love you, Virgil, so just trust me when I say, everything will be all right. You will be alright.”

Virgil just looked at floor. Roman stepped close once more, taking Virgil’s hands in his.

“Please,” he said gently, “For me?”

Virgil leaned into Roman, hiding his face.

“I want to believe you,” he whispered.

Roman let his arms come up around Virgil.

“You know what you need,” he said, hooking his chin over Virgil’s shoulder. “You need to go flying.”

“Really?” Virgil said, a half-heartedly joking tone in his voice. “You sure you still trust me?”

“Always,” Roman replied. “Always.”

* * *

 

 _This may not have been my best idea,_ Roman thought nervously, as he tried to fly even faster. _At the very least, I wish I hadn’t flown out over the ocean._

While flying was normally a great way to show Virgil how much control he really did have over his powers, and thus a good way to cheer him up, Roman had neglected to check the weather before they’d gone out. A storm had blown in fast, and now they were surrounded by dark clouds.

Roman squinted ahead of him, trying to see through the rain. Were they near land? He could feel Virgil shivering in his arms, they had to get out of the storm.

But then bolt of lightning cracked right next to them, blinding Roman and startling Virgil. As Roman veered sideways, blinking frantically trying to get his vision back, another strong gust of wind hit them, leaving him spinning uncontrollably, no longer sure of anything.

It was then he felt it. Virgil’s grip began to slip.

Desperately, he tried to hold on to the other, but the rain water had left his skin too slick, and Virgil slipped through his fingers, screaming as he fell.

Immediately, he dived, trying to catch Virgil before he hit the ground, but he still couldn’t see!

“Virgil!” he called out, feeling terror began to rise as he plunged downwards. “Virgil, please!”

He listened as hard as he could, trying to hear a reply, but it was no good. Even Virgil’s earlier screams had already faded away. Heart pounding, he tried again. This couldn’t be happening

“Virgil!” he screamed. _Please, please let him answer._ “VIRGIL!”

But it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

 

Roman re-opened his eyes. He had searched for days on end, trying to at least find Virgil’s body, but he hadn’t succeeded. In the end, they’d been forced to hold the funeral with an empty casket.

But Virgil hadn’t died. He had survived somehow, had found his way back, a miracle that would have thrilled Roman under any other circumstances. But like this? As the monster Virgil had always been terrified of becoming?

Roman couldn’t even begin to guess what had happened to make him that way, but he was sure of one thing. This was his fault. Everything that had happened to Virgil in the last five years was because of him.

He let out a shaky breath, trying to hold back tears.

He would never forgive himself for letting Virgil fall.


End file.
